Tai and Agumon VS Tyson Granger
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! '' ''Masters of Metal Dragons! A bike zoomed through a road, on top of it, a dude in a red jacket with a backwards hat, blue in color. He had black hair, spiky, with navy blue jeans. This was Tyson Granger, BeyBlade champion. He zoomed through the street, avoiding crashing into anything, until he did. It was a small yellow lizard, with a dude dressed in blue with uncombed brown hair, goggles, gloves, funkiness in general. Tai Kamiya backed off, holding his head. "What the heck was that for?" "Whoops, sorry..." began Tyson, but Tai grabbed him by his jacket. "Listen, those groceries cost me, you're gonna pay for them." "But I didn't bring any money!" "Too bad, buddy." Tai backed off, as Agumon stepped forward. "We'll just have to grab it from--" "Let it RIP!" A small spinning top burst from the mechanism Tyson held, spinning circles around Agumon. ''HERE WE GO! Agumon attempted to scratch at the top, but it was too nimble. He slashed away, stumbling forwards slightly. Dragoon spun in for an attack, but Agumon spotted an opportunity just then. "Pepper Breath!" The flames burst out from Agumon's mouth, but to his surprise, Dragoon flew out and bonked him on the head, following up by spinning around a tornado which sent Agumon flying behind Tai. "Agumon! You okay, buddy?" "I'm... fine..." muttered Agumon, getting back up. "Time to Digivolve!" Tai nodded, pulling out the Digivice. "Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon!" Greymon erupted out from the flames and growled, aiming his horns down at the spinning Bey, which dashed into him twice more. Greymon didn't even flinch. "What the-" Tyson looked on as Greymon roared, throwing the Bey back with a Great Horns Attack. "Nova Flame!" The fire erupted from Greymon's mouth, knocking Dragoon away, but not quite ending his spinning. Tyson clenched his hand into a fist. "Dragoon, Victory Tornado!" A swirl, and as Greymon continued to breathe a stream of fire, said flames became a tornado as Dragoon burst upwards and swatted Greymon in the eye, dashing past his feet, as Greymon stomped. Tai frowned. "Okay, that's it, MetalGreymon time. Digivolve!" "Greymon Digivolve to..." The Bey dashed into the Digimon to stop it Digivolving, leaving a semi-formed MetalGreymon staring at the opposition. "Galaxy Tornado!" Dragoon spun, straight into MetalGreymon's head, and engulfed it in a tornado, reverting it to Agumon. Agumon yelped in pain as the tornado engulfed him, but Tai was ready. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." "WarGreymon!" WarGreymon waved both claws aside, and roared. Dragoon fell back, but dashed right back at the Digimon, clashing with its claws. WarGreymon pushed him away, getting poised to strike. "War Driver!" WarGreymon's arms spun around and sent the Bey flying into the air, but Tyson just smirked. "Now! Galaxy Tornado!" The Bey sunk downwards in a tornado, but WarGreymon spun upwards with both claws bared, throwing the Bey back, and got ready to launch a Terra Force. "Terra..." "DOUBLE GALAXY TORNADO!" "WarGreymon, get out of there!" A dragon-like creature appeared above the Bey, which launched a tornado at WarGreymon, following up by dashing into him. WarGreymon froze, reverting to Koromon, who landed on Tai's lap. "Koromon, you alright?" Dragoon's BitBeast raised a merciless claw above Tai, as the tornado grew more furious. "Sorry Koromon..." were Tai's last words, before the claw swung down, the wind blowing stopped, leaving Tyson to look at the shattered mess that was his Bey, with the remains of Tai's goggles lying on the street. "Aw man, Dragoon never shattered before! I'll go get it fixed!" 'DBX!''' Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights